


Handprints on the Heart

by RobinNightngale



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, There is slight smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinNightngale/pseuds/RobinNightngale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason sets about to make his first Christmas with Tim perfect, homemade cookies and all, fitting well with Tim’s own plans to express his love. Little do they know Dick has his own ideas for brotherly bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handprints on the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timsdildo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=timsdildo).



> For the second Batfam Christmas exchange.

   Jason let out a small huff as he searched around the kitchen for the supplies he needed, Alfred’s recipe for homemade cookie dough was tapped to the cabinet with smears from various ingredients over it so he could check back on it.  Time was beginning to run short on him, it was basically the story of his life, but this time he was trying to keep from playing catch up with the things he wanted, with the smile on Tim’s face he needed this christmas.

    He was very aware of how much of a mess he looked, it became clear ten minutes into attempting to mix the different elements of the recipe that he wasn’t gonna be getting out of this looking presentable.  It seemed worth it though, especially when his boyfriend had dropped that he hadn’t had Alfred’s beloved cookies in years and he missed how he would melt dark chocolate specifically to decorate a batch for Tim.  Boyfriend… It still sounded weird in his head, and tasted even weirder on his tongue, a taste he loved almost as much as Tim.  It wasn’t like they hadn’t been dating for a while, but the first Christmas that was something important.

    Sitting hard on his ass, Jay ran his hand through his messy thick hair, tugging on the white tuft in frustration as he scanned the cupboards, “Where the fuck did he stick his cookie cutter’s? I know he has them…” the man grumbled to himself in utter annoyance, “Mr. Orderly and I’ve lived here three months and can’t fucking figure it out.. Something’s wrong with that shit…”

    Everything else had been working with him, he had _just_ finished making the dough, the cutting boards were out and covered in flour, metal trays were out and read for cookies to be placed on them, and then suddenly the thing that could easily derail his whole plan at the last second, right when Tim was due to be home within the next fifteen minutes.  Four drawers and six cabinets later Jason was at his wit’s end, he couldn’t find them.  The vigilante knew he hadn’t just imagined them, he remembered Alfred dropping them off and Tim hurriedly shoving them away and… and.. he just couldn’t remember where that was.

    A key sliding into place and a lock coming undone seemed to echo deafeningly through the apartment, causing Jay’s blood to freeze, “No… no… he’s early!”  The words were barely hissed out of his mouth before another voice joined the air, clear and crisp from being out in the cold, snowy weather of Christmas eve Gotham.

    “Jason..?  Jay? Are you home?”  Tim walked in, shucking off his winter jacket along with the suit jacket.  As he walked through the foyer, the briefcase was kicked aside so he could begin to tease the constricting tie off.  Spending all the whole day from morning to evening in a stuffy board room with old crabby men wasn’t something he _actually_ enjoy it, he enjoyed coming back to a warm house, the peace and quiet, and now the possibility of his boyfriend being there.  He folded up his tie and slipped it in his pants pocket as he walked to the kitchen doorway, stopping suddenly.  The boyfriend he was so eager to see, was sprawled, wide eyed, and immobile on the tile.  “You… um.. have a bit of flour on your..” He waves his hand in Jay’s general vicinity, “Everything…”

   “I’m aware…” the older man responds in a defeated groan.

   “Jay what were you…?” Tim’s voice took on a tone of amused curiosity.

   “Where are your god damn mother fucking cookie cutters in this labyrinth piece of shit kitchen?”

   “Do not insult the kitchen just cause you’re frustrated, apologize,” Tim chuckled as he walked past the man, picking his way through the splayed limbs and patches of spilled flour.

   “I am sorry kitchen for insulting your complex organizing system I have yet to master,” Jason droned.

   “You still didn’t answer what you were up to,” the former Robin stretched to flick open a tiny cupboard above the fridge and inch out a large plastic bag.  After righting himself, he finally got a chance to look around the room, eyes stopping dead on the large mixing bowl, “Is…?”

   Jason sat up, a small smile now on his face, “I thought we could make cookies… And then cover them in dark chocolate.”

   An elated smile slowly spread across Tim’s face as his eyes darted from the cookie dough to his boyfriend plopped on the ground.  Without giving it a second thought he launched himself at the flour covered boy, planting a kiss on him.  Only caught off guard for a moment, Jason attempted to stop them from toppling over as he kissed back.

   He parts only to rest his forehead against Jason’s, “You know.. you just got your suit covered in flour, right..?”

   “I know, I’m too happy to mind, I’ll change and be right out.”  Another quick kiss exchanged before Tim hopped off and all but skipped off into the bedroom.

   Jason flopped back and gave a content sigh, “Yeah… totally worth it…” He let his mind wander to all the other ways he want to celebrate with Tim, show him the real happiness and love of the holiday’s.  He jumped nearly out of his skin from the day dreams turned naughty list worthy, when Tim nudged him with his foot.

   “Don’t tell me you’ve tired yourself out already? We haven’t even gotten started.”

   The smile Tim got was slightly crooked, “Oh, no, no I haven’t been exhausted yet.”

  It received a soft laugh and  a hand to help him up to his feet.  Jason brought the bowl of dough over as Tim sorted through the cookie cutters before coating them in flour.  Within minutes it devolved into flurries of flour floating through the air, dough being ate as much as placed on the trays, the air filled with their light laughter.  They pressed kisses on flour covered cheeks, streaking the white powder across each other in designs and doodles as they worked away.

   The first batch slid into the oven, the two embracing as they basked in their success.  Tim peered  up at Jason before going up on the balls of his feet to press his nose against Jason’s.  “Thank you for this Jason… It… All of this.. It’s the most amazing thing someone’s done for me…” Intense blue eyes stared deeply into teal ones, attempting to impart everything they felt.  “I love this… I love you…”

   “I love you too Tim… I’m just so glad you liked this… I wanted to make it perfect…” Jason brushed the boy’s hair from his face.

   He giggled and kissed him softly, “Of course I’d love it… It came from your heart…”

   A blush spread across Jay’s cheeks as he kissed back, losing themselves in the moment of overwhelming love and affection.  Jason’s hand caresses Tim’s cheek as he draws him closer only to have the oven beep loudly in protest, causing them both to jump.  Nervous laughter came from Jay as he opened up the appliance and, with oven mitts Tim thrust at him, took out the tray.

   “Not bad Babybird,” he poked his sides a bit as his arm draped over him.

   “Thanks..” Tim tried to wiggle away from the motions, but as soon as he looked into the twinkling eyes he knew it was too late.  “Nooo! Jason don’t!” Tim tried to yelp around his giggles as Jason’s large hands landed solidly to leave two white handprints on his ass.

   “I like marking my territory!”

   “Fine, my turn.”  The look of mischief shouldn’t be as hot as it was on Tim, causing Jay’s breath to catch in his chest as he couldn’t rip his eyes from the sparkle of his boyfriend’s.  Before he could make any attempts to defend himself, Tim’s hand cupped him through the fabric of his jeans, pressing hard to make sure a handprint was left.  His eyebrows rose as a small noise escaped the taller man’s mouth, “Oh this is a development…”

   Jay backed up only to bump into the counter, his hands going behind him to grip the marble, “No development just a…” his breath left him as Tim stole it in a slow, drawn out kiss.

   “I think… I have an idea of how to show my love of this… of you…” the words came out in a whisper, mouth barely brushing against Jason’s as flour covered hands ran down his shirt, lingering almost like they were trying to memorize the planes of his body.

   “You… you have…?”  Even through layers of clothes he could feel the slight warmth of Tim’s skin, his presence pushing against him to bring back all his previous ideas, causing his jeans to become even more constricting.

   “I… I have something special planned for tonight…”  Tim’s confidence wavered slightly, the weight of his words really sinking in to him.  He pulled back enough to gaze into his boyfriend’s eyes, “I want to love you… in every way I can… I want to see every side of you… I want to hold you that close…”

   Any air that had entered Jason’s lungs again was ripped out at the intensity of the words, of the trust that came with that amount of vulnerability.  His thumb brushed at a streak of white that ran across the pale boy’s skin as his mind attempted to formulate the right words.  Bringing him close again, he gently kissed the lips so much softer then his, so different then his but yet completed him in every way.  Carefully he channeled the intensity of his emotions through his motions, deepening the kiss, grasping the boy’s waist, tangling a hand in his hair, making sure that Tim could feel the source of each movement.

   When they broke each gasped for breath, resting foreheads against each other, “I want to… cherish you… savor you… adore you… In every way… you’ll let me…” Jason squeezed him tighter to his own body with each word, the heat coming off of Tim’s skin giving him a small smile.

   “Then… let’s…” the words caressed Jason’s skin, almost mimicking the brush of Tim’s hand right above his jeans, pulling a groan from the older man’s lips.  Again their lips met as the hand slipped past the waistband of both the jeans and boxers to settle on Jason’s already hard length.  

   A squeeze drew a moan from his mouth as Tim’s fingers slid effortlessly along him, even now the movements were languid and sensual, dragging out every sensation.  Tim’s mouth trailed down his neck, teeth scraping against his pulse timed perfectly with a sharp twist of his grip.  Hands flying back to regrip the marble counters, Jason let out a shaky moan, “Fuck… Tim…”  He shakily licked his lips as the speed increase, the downward motion being paired with a tight squeeze.  “Fucking perfect… Tim… god…” he attempted to gasp for air, the flour making him feel slicker then he actually was, the sensation getting too much.

   Suddenly, a loud banging noise erupted from the living room as a window shot up and a flying Grayson swung through, landing with a loud thump, “Ho ho ho merry Christmas ! Seems like my baby brother forgot to set his security alarm!”

   Tim let out a sharp squeak that was louder then he’d like to admit, while Jason yelped his hands the only thing holding up as his knees almost buckled.  The warmth of Tim’s calloused hand disappeared of his aching member as it flew from his pants and the boy spun around.

    “Dick?!” Tim’s voice was a few octaves too high as he darted towards the sink, “What are you doing here?!”  Jay was impressed on his boyfriends ability to keep his cool, it was better then his own at the moment as he stayed glued to the counter, hard on obvious through the denim as his big brother approached.

    “I wanted to come surprise you, thought we could watch the classics together!” he called back, utterly unphased by the hurried tone he was being addressed in.

    Tim glanced at Jay as he dried off his hands, hissing out, “Jason! Jason! Damn it don’t go limp on me now!”

    “Nope… totally not limp… that seems to be a problem though…”  Tim groaned as he scuttled towards his dazed and shocked boyfriend.  Jay turned to look at him as he drew nearer, “How..?  Does he have cockblocking senses when our di-”

    Tim stuck his finger to Jay’s lips, “No.  Don’t finish that sentence.  Just, don’t.”

    Jason stared at him for a few moments almost contemplatively, “I should go clean up in the bathroom…”

    “You should go clean up in the bathroom.”

    “You might want to fit in why there’s handprints on your ass and one on my crotch in your explanation to Dickface, by the way.”

   Tim’s eyes widened as he watched the man saunter through the doorway that connected the hall that lead to the bathroom with the kitchen, “No you asshole don’t-”

   “Timmy……?  Are those… hand…. prints….!?”  Tim just barely caught the laugh from the hallway as a loud high pitched noise overwhelmed his senses.


End file.
